


Praise To The Snowy Owl

by mandynightfury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Hedwig's flights through the snow.





	Praise To The Snowy Owl

Praise to the snowy owl

Who flies through the icy blizzards

just to find a place to stay

Many creatures are lost in the 

bone chilling mountains of snow

Only a true survivor could live here

And this is where she makes her home

Her beauty is a sight to behold

from her snowy- white feathers speckled with black

to her glistening amber eyes that glow in the night

She was built for survival

an aerodynamic machine

who cuts through blizzards with the slightest of ease

Praise to the snowy owl

From the tips of her silvery claws

to the end of her razor-sharp beak

She’s the ruler of this glistening land

but is scarcely seen on a sun filled day

This ultimate survivor prefers to dominate the skies

at night

using the cover of darkness and the mounds of snow

she prowls the air looking for her next meal

When she spots her next meal while perched on a branch

she’ll close in for the kill

She’s a merciful hunter who ends it all quick

All her prey sees before its snatched 

by her silvery talons are

those two glowing amber eyes

An icy winged raptor with wings like blades

cutting through the night as silent as can be

Praise to the snowy owl


End file.
